Sobre Protector y Celoso hermano mayor
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Luffy es el Capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto es amable, atlético, inocente y el mas lindo para la mayoría de los estudiantes, chicos y chicas suspiran por el. Solo había un problema: Puño de fuego Ace, el sobreprotector y celoso hermano mayor de Luffy. Popular, Presidente del instituto y del equipo de luchas, un verdadero peligro. "Se atreven a tomar el reto" Luffyxharem


**Ohayo Nakamas! Bueno este es mi primer fic con este tipo de contenido, pero no pude resistirme a escribir está idea que tuve de repente y espero que puedan disfrutarla.**

**Si no le gusta este tipo de fic, no lo lean ni hagan comentarios ofensivos por favor.**

**Advertencia: **Harem, leve incesto, yaoi, lemon ligero, AU y algunos Occ.

**Con esto espero no ofender a nadie.**

**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenece, estos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

**Aclaraciones: **Aquí Ace tiene 20 y Luffy 17 años. Y ambos son medios hermanos de sangre, es decir ambos tendrán la misma madre.

**Sobre protector y celoso hermano mayor.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de los D. Ace preparaba el desayuno para él y su pequeño hermano Luffy; actualmente ambos Vivian solos ya cuando el pequeño Luffy tenía 7 años el padre adoptivo de Ace, Monkey D. Dragón y la madre de ambos Portgas D. Rouge murieron en un accidente de auto y desde entonces el abuelo de Luffy, Monkey D. Garp se ocupo de ambos y no hace menos de 5 años Garp tuvo que irse a una misión en la fuerza de la Marina y desde entonces Ace se ha hecho cargo de él y su hermanito.

Para Ace no significaba ningún sacrificio cuidar y mantener a Luffy, ya que era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo y a quien más quería, ya con sus 20 años de edad recién cumplidos a Ace no le molestaba en lo absoluto el interpretar y ejercer un papel de madre y padre para su hermano. Ace era un joven sumamente atractivo de piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético, de cabellos azabaches largos y desordenados y pecas en el rostro, en el brazo izquierdo portaba un tatuaje con su nombre que lo hacían lucir rudo e intimidante, su actitud siempre era burlona, seria y protectora en lo que a su hermano se refería, ya que muchas veces en la preparatoria sus compañeros y uno que otro chico solían llamarlo "Mamá Gallina" o "Puño de Fuego Ace", pero nunca le tomo importancia a esos comentario y pasaba de ellos, ya que de una forma u otra él sabía que eran ciertos. Ace también era el presidente del Colegio al ser el líder del equipo de luchas y el chico con mejores notas de toda la institución.

¡Oe Luffy, baja a desayunar!- grito llamando a su hermano.

1.. 2.. 3… nada no se oía ni un solo ruido, Ace frunció el ceño y suspiro resignado, tendría que subir a despertar a Luffy.

Tranquilamente subió hasta el cuarto del menor y abrió la puerta sin llamar sabiendo de primera mano que su hermano no le abriría. Casi se echa a llorar al descubrir a su pequeño hermano enredado entre las sabanas y roncando de lo más tranquilo sin percatarse que ya eran más de las 7:30 y la escuela comenzaba dentro de 40 min, ambos jóvenes asistían a una de las más grandes y prestigiosas escuelas El Grand Line. Suspirando Ace se golpeo la cabeza con frustración

"**Es que acaso no habrá ni un solo día en el que Luffy pueda estar listo temprano" **se pregunto mentalmente.

Se acerco a la cama y contemplo por un momento el rostro pacifico y tierno de su pequeño ototo, dormía plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su bronceado rostro; Luffy a diferencia de Ace era un poco más bajo tenía el cabello azabache mucho más corto y más desordenado que el mayor, su rostro era muy tierno e inocente, con grandes ojos negros y una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, Luffy era mucho más menudito pero aun así tenía un buen cuerpo con un abdomen marcado debido a que este era capitán del equipo de fútbol, aun así ambos hermanos eran casi idénticos a excepción de la personalidad, ya que este último solía ser muy espontaneo, hiperactivo, escandaloso, distraído y muy dulce con todos, Luffy siempre está de muy buen humor sonriendo y riendo y aunque a veces era un poco lento, no tenía malas notas, no eran excelentes pero no eran muy buenas. (N/A: no quise a hacer a Luffy estúpido).

Ace se quedo hipnotizado mirando el rostro tranquilo de su hermano, tan lindo y pacifico que no le dieron ganas de despertarlo, pero como no podían llegar tarde lo comenzó empezó a sacudir.

Oe Luffy… Luffy despierta que llegaremos tarde a la escuela… ¡Luffy!- lo movía de manera frenética el mayor, pero al ver como el menor lo ignoraba para seguir durmiendo, una vena se le hincho en la frente a Ace y ya harto lo levanto de la cama dispuesto a meterlo con todo y pijama a la tina.- Ahora veras niño…

Luffy al sentir como era levantado por su hermano mayor, abrió levemente los ojos dándose cuenta que ya estaban en el baño sus ojos se abrieron de par en par asustado al darse cuenta de las intenciones del mayor por arrojarlo en la tina de agua, rápidamente y cuando Ace estaba a punto de tirarlo Luffy se incorporo y se sujeto pasándole los brazos y las piernas por el cuello y la cintura de Ace para evitar que este lo mojara. Ace al sentir la nueva posición de había adquirido Luffy se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada.

Luffy, bájate de encima y báñate.- lo regaño Ace, pero con las mejillas aun rojas.

No, no me quiero bañar Ace.- protestaba haciendo un puchero.

Llegaremos tarde por tú culpa al colegio, así suéltame y báñate.- decía mientras trataba de despegarlo de su cuerpo.

NO.- gritaba Luffy.

Ace empujaba con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo que tenía encima de él sin mucho excito ya que el menor se sujetaba con fuerza sin soltarlo, Ace se estaba empezando a poner muy incomodo ya que Luffy había enterrado el rostro en el cuello del mayor y pegaba inconscientemente su cuerpo al torso de este.

L-Luffy bájate…- susurro el mayor aun sonrojado, pero ya sin muchos ánimos de que el menor lo soltara ya que se sentía realmente bien, el tener el caliente cuerpo de Luffy rodeándolo (N/A: no piensen mal.)

PERO ACE. – grito por última vez Luffy despegando su rostro y mirándolo suplicante, Ace solo desvió la mirada y susurro y por favor par después acariciarle el cabello de manera tierna y Luffy sin más protestas se bajo de salto y se quito la camisa para poder bañarse.

Ace aun sonrojado y desviando el rostro, más aliviado camino hacia la puerta deseando que su hermano no lo haya visto enrojecer.

Báñate rápido y baja a desayunar, para irnos a clases Luffy, que ya es tarde.- le dijo Ace ya calmado y saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que Luffy estuvo listo desayuno junto a Ace, platicándole con mucho entusiasmo y alegría que hoy su equipo "Los Mugiwuaras" tendrían un gran partido de fútbol contra el equipo "Barbanegra" y que sin duda él les patearía el trasero. Ace solo reia ante las ocurrencias de su hermano, observándolo con mucha ternura.

"**Ciertamente Luffy es muy lindo, no me sorprende que tenga muchas admiradoras y admiradores, no puedo dejar que ninguno de esos pervertidos intente nada con él." **pensaba Ace un poco más serio mientras escuchaba a su hermano reír. Ace recordaba perfectamente a todas las admiradoras de su hermano, algunas compañeras de clases de él mismo, otras de cursos inferiores, algunas profesoras, una que otra vecina y para desgracia de él algunos hombres. Y es que acaso era su culpa que su hermano fuera tan lindo y bueno! **"¡NO! Era culpa de esos pervertidos por pensar en su pequeño hermanito de esa forma"** A la mente de Ace llegaron los recuerdos de porque le decían "Puño de Fuego Ace" ya que era bien sabido en toda la preparatoria Grand Line, que cualquiera que tratara de acercarse a Luffy, antes probaba los puños de su sobre protector hermano mayor… **"Lo peor es que Luffy era tan inocente e ingenuo que no se da cuenta de las dobles intensiones de los demás." **Pensaba Ace, mientras manejaba con Luffy al lado. **"Es por eso que me tiene a mi." **Ese último pensamiento lo hizo reír.

¿De qué te ríes Ace? ¡Yo también quiero escuchar el chiste!- protestaba el azabache, causando que Ace soltara una carcajada.

Es una broma privada no lo entenderías Luffy.- soltó el mayor burlón, causando que Luffy frunciera el ceño molesto de manera adorable. Ace lo miro durante unos segundos ido y luego se carcajeo.

No te molestes Lu, mira ya llegamos.- dijo señalándole la preparatoria desviando la mirada del menor y causando que este sonriera.

Shishishishi… Al fin.- dicho esto el menor rio con fuerza abriendo la puerta para salir y junto a Ace entrar, ya solo les quedaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases.

Luffy estaba en tercer año de preparatoria estaba a dos pisos más abajo que su hermano que iba a quinto. Luffy se detuvo mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa para despedirse.

¿Nos regresaremos hoy juntos a casa Ace?- pregunto Luffy con una inocente sonrisa, causando un sentimiento de satisfacción en Ace, ya que desde que sus padres habían muerto y el abuelo Garp se había ido, el menor de los hermanos se había vuelto muy dependiente del mayor, ya que era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo y eso por más retorcido que suene, a Ace le agradaba. Ya que su hermanito nunca dejaba que alguien más que no fuera él, lo acompañara a su casa o nunca salía con algún amigo a menos que Ace, lo acompañara o le diera autorización de ir… y Ace no tenía intención de que eso cambiase.

Claro que si hermanito, nos vemos.- se despidió Ace, viendo como Luffy ingresaba a su salón de clases, antes que la puerta se cerrase pudo ver como este se reunía con sus amigos muy contento y con una sonrisa se fue a su salón.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para Ace, ponía atención a las clases que impartían los profesores y hacia las anotaciones necesarias contestando las preguntas que sus profesores le hacían de manera correcta. De vez en cuando escuchaba como sus compañeras de clases mencionaban a su pequeño ototo y trataba de ignorarlas.

A la hora del almuerzo salió del salón con sus amigos Marco, Jozu, Sabo, Nojiko y Vista dispuestos a ir al comedor, en el camino Nojiko les comentaba del partido que habría esa tarde y lo desafortunado que eran al tener clase de Química a esa hora, Ace no podía estar más de acuerdo ya que deseaba ir a ver jugar a su hermanito, pero como presidente estudiantil tenía que dar el ejemplo, suspiro desganado. Al llegar al comedor todos los voltearon a ver con asombro y en silencio, ya que él junto a sus amigos formaban parte del equipo de luchas y eran los tipos más fuertes y rudos, todos se lo pensaban dos veces antes de meterse con ellos en especial con Ace al ser el capitán, Nojiko no era del equipo de luchas pero si de artes marciales con armas y también era muy fuerte y mejor amiga de Ace.

El equipo de Barbablanca, nombrado así por su entrenador; ignoro los cuchicheos y las miradas de admiración que resabian y se fueron a sentar a su mesa habitual, por el rabillo del ojo Ace pudo ver como Luffy y sus compañeros eran los único que no les ponían atención y seguían en lo suyo. El almuerzo transcurrió normal, entre sus platicas y las estridentes carcajadas de Luffy que resonaban por todo el comedor hasta los oídos de Ace, ya que no había nada que relajara más a Ace que la risa y las sonrisas alegres de su hermano, ya que le hacían ver que hacia muy buen trabajo de mamá y papá.

"**Aun que… había veces que me gustaría… que me mirara como algo más…" **rápidamente se quito ese tipo de pensamientos insanos de su mente, eran muy impropios y nada saludables.

Ace… Ace…- lo llamaban sus amigos sin recibir respuesta de un pensativo moreno.- ACEE.

Eh… Ah?- respondió sin saber que más decir.

Sus amigos lo miraron de manera burlona, ante lo distraído que se encontraba el moreno, aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía.

En donde tienes la mente hermano?- pregunto Sabo burlón logrando molestar a Ace.

Si si búrlense… aja que quieren?- pregunto apoyándose perezoso sobre la mesa.

Te decíamos que si quieres ir con nosotros al cine mañana, luego de la escuela.- le contesto está vez Marco con un tono divertido.

Emm… no lo se.- murmuro Ace pensativo, ya que mañana era viernes y los viernes le gustaba pasar con su hermano, aun que podría dejarlo solo o que este invitara a su grupo amigos, esa idea mientras el se encontraba fuera no le agradaba.

Nojiko al ser la más cercana a Ace, dedujo por donde iban sus pensamientos y se apresuro a agregar.

Luffy-chan puede venir con nosotros también.- dijo está de manera amable.

Si hermano, Luffy siempre es bienvenido.- dijo también Sabo, ya que conocía muy bien a Ace y sabía que era peor que Mamá Gallina, en lo que a Luffy respecta.

Están seguros?...- dijo dudoso Ace, observando también a Vista, Marco y Jozu, estos sonreían burlones al entender la preocupación de su amigo.

Pfff Claro hombre, sabes que el renacuajo es bienvenido.- contestaron Marco y Vista, dándole el puño divertidos.

Con tal que no me robe la atención de las chicas, por mi no hay problema.- contesto Jozu en broma, haciendo reír a todos, ya que sabían que en parte era cierto.

Jajajaja Entonces no hay problema chicos.- soltó de buen humor Ace.

¡Oe Ace, eres peor que mamá gallina! El chico ya tiene 17.- le comento burlón Marco.

¡Nadie lo va a violar Ace! Relájate.- también le molesto Vista, haciendo que todos menos Ace rieran.

Sabes no faltan las personas que lo desean.- murmuro Ace molesto por las bromas.

¡Hombre, pero contigo de hermano sobre protector nadie lo intenta y si lo intentasen saben que es suicidio a manos de Puño de Fuego Ace! Jajajaja- rio Sabo causando que todos incluso Ace lo imitaran.

Es el precio que tienes que pagar, por tener un hermano tan tierno y lindo como Luffy-chan.- le dijo risueña Nojiko, Ace aunque quisiera no se pudo molestar, ya que sabía que lo que decía Nojiko era cierto y aparte está no lo decía con maldad o dobles intenciones con sus ototo.

Estuvieron hablando y almorzando entre risas y bromas hasta que una conversación en particular le llamo la atención que provenía de la mesa de su hermano.

Oe Luffy, ¿quieres que nos vallamos juntos hoy?- pregunto de manera tranquila pero ronca la voz del mejor amigo de Luffy, Roronoa Zoro.

Ehh? Juntos? – pregunto dudoso Luffy.

Si Luffy, te acompañamos y así celebramos nuestra pronta victoria.- exclamo animado Usoop, Luffy rio animado con Usoop chocando sus manos en complicidad.

Ace escuchaba desde su mesa de manera atenta lo que hablaba su hermano, pero disimulando que escucha y les ponía atención a sus amigos, frunció el ceño levemente.

Pero si aun no han ni jugado, ¿cómo se ponen a celebrar?- pregunto divertida la voz de la hermana de Nojiko, Nami.

¡Eso es obvio Nami! ¡Aunque aun no juguemos vamos a ganar!- exclamaba Luffy alegre, solo por curiosidad Ace volteo la vista y observo como su hermano le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros a Nami y está se sonrojaba un poco ante la cercanía pero seguía sonriente.

Bueno con un equipo de futbol, tan… diverso y con un capitán tan peculiar como lo es Luffy-san, estoy segura que ganaremos Fufufu.- comento Robin divertida, ganándose reclamos y regaños, por la ofensa.

Ajajajajaja tienes razón Robin shishishishi.- reia el pelinegro.

Ace escuchaba atento, esperando la respuesta de su hermano, ya que no les gustaba que se fuera sin él.

¿Qué dices Luffy?- pregunto Sanji.

No puedo chicos, me voy con Ace.- respondió naturalmente Luffy sin quitar su sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa.

Oe vamos Luffy-san, vente aunque sea hoy con nosotros.- le pidió de manera dulce otra de las amigas de mi hermano, Vivi.

No puedo.- dijo un poco cortante Luffy pero sin sonar ofensivo, ya que así era él.

Ace sonrio levemente contento de que nuevamente su hermanito lo prefiriera a él.

Bien… pero que no se te olvide lo del Lunes Luffy.- le advirtió Nami de manera misteriosa, dejando intrigado a Ace.

Shishishishi claro que no Nami.- sonrio este.

¿Qué habrá el lunes, Nami-swan?- pregunto Sanji, diciendo la pregunta que tenía en mente Ace.

"**¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Luffy con la hermana de Nojiko?" **se preguntaba Ace pensativo y celoso, sin percatarse que Sabo y Marco lo observaban dudosos.

Es un secreto.- les contesto Nami divertida, sacándoles la lengua, causando que estos protestaran, Luffy riera y Ace se molestara más.

"**Son amigos" **se dijo de manera mental.

Nos vemos chicos.- exclamo Luffy alejándose de la mesa y caminando animado hacia Ace.

Ace observo un poco molesto como varios estudiantes, tanto chicos como chicas se quedaran embobados mirando a su lindo hermano menor con deseo y anhelo; y es que Luffy traía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, un pantalón café, que se ajustaba a sus piernas y trasero dándole realce y entallándole perfectamente, la camisa de botones la traía con los dos primero botones sueltos y la corbata mal anudada, extrañamente dándole un efecto desinteresado y muy deseable y junto con su habitual sombrero de paja y sonrisa despreocupada y amable, le daban un aire lindo ya que este no era muy alto.

Al menos Ace, tenía el alivio de saber que él era lo principal para Luffy. Pero igual estos no se salvarían de su ira. Les mando miradas asesinas a todos o que miraban de manera lujuriosa a su ototo y los que sintieron las llamas que lanzaban los ojos de Ace, bajaron la mirada asustados.

El único que no noto la mirada de fuego de Ace, fue un chico de cabello rosado y flacucho de lentes, que se encontraba sumamente nervioso, se detuvo enfrente a Luffy con la mirada gacha y sudando de nervios. Luffy se detuvo mirándolo atento y confundido, pero igual le sonrio amistoso.

Eh… Hola Coby, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto amable y mirándolo sonriendo, causando que Coby se sonrojara emocionado, al ver que Luffy se sabia su nombre. En tanto Ace levanto una ceja asombrado, por la osadía del joven.

E-Ehh… H-Ho-Hola L-Luffy-san…- contesto como pudo entre tartamudeos y sudando la gota gorda. Luffy lo miro confundido.

Bueno… entonces me voy! Un gusto en saludarte Coby.- se despidió Luffy dándole palmadas en el hombro, causando que Coby lo mirara embobado y sonrojado.

Salio de su trance al ver como Luffy se iba, así que lo volvió a llamar.

E-Espere Luffy-san… y-yo qu-queria… de-decirle a-a-al-algo…- dijo supér nervioso el pelirosado, mientras temblaba, Luffy lo miraba divertido y sin entender, ya que ciertamente el chico le daba risa, ya que se le hacía muy patético.

¿Algo?... ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

Ace apretaba la lata de gaseosa irritado de que ese patético chico se atreviera a hablar con su lindo hermano, le partiría el cuello.

Yo- yo que… q-quería saber, s-s-si… us-ust-usted…- el pobre Coby, quería que la tierra se lo tragase ya que de seguro estaba haciendo un ridículo ante su amor platónico y de seguro luego sería asesinado por el presidente del consejo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, junto a los mocos y temblaba sin control.

Luffy lo miraba sin entender nada con una ceja alzada y confusión, mientras Ace solo se reia internamente, ya que pensaba que esa humillación publica era mejor venganza por tratar de invitar a Luffy, a que él lo matara a golpes, sonrio malvado y divertido. El resto de los estudiantes lo miraban riendo con burla y otros con pena, por el pobre chico.

Luffy, ya harto del chico que temblaba siguio caminando dejándolo ahí llorando y temblando, hasta que un grito lo detuvo.

¿Q- QU-QUIERE SALIR CONMIGO?- grito con fuerza Coby, sorprendiendo a todo el comedor, a Ace y a Luffy.

Ace reia junto a sus amigos burlón del chico, ya que conocía a su hermano y este de seguro no sabría a lo que se refería el pelirosa y le diría un cortante y sonriente **"No puedo". **Jaja la venganza es dulce, pero se quedo petrificado al ver lo que hizo su hermano.

Luffy no entendía muy bien a que se referiría ese chico tan patético, pero le dio un poco de vergüenza el verlo ahí en el piso siendo objeto de burla y como él no permitiría algo como eso con nadie, se acerco a Coby con una gran sonrisa amable y le ofreció la mano, Coby lo miro con ojos llorosos y moqueando muy avergonzado, pero al ver que este le sonreía sincero y sin burla se sonrojo como tomate y tomo la mano de Luffy; todo el comedor estaba en silencio sepulcral atentos a lo que sucedería. Zoro, Robin, Nami Sanji, Usoop, Chooper, Brook y Franky miraban a su amigo con una sonrisa sincera ya que ellos sabían como era de amable Luffy.

L-Luffy-san…- murmuro asombrado y con pena Coby, esperando las palabras de Luffy, todos en el comedor se inclinaron hacia delante esperando.

Eres patético.- fue lo primero que le dijo Luffy causando que todos incluyendo a Coby y Ace se fueran asombrados de espalda.

ES LO UNICO QUE LE DIRAS.- gritaron todos en el comedor menos Ace temiendo las siguientes palabras de su ototo.

Eres patético…- murmuro de nuevo causando las lágrimas de Coby.- Pero… me caes bien shishishi. Salgamos.

Luffy le sonrio amable y riendo, tanto Coby como a todos en el comedor se les desencajaron las mandíbulas de la impresión.

¿Lo-lo dice en-enserio L-Luffy-san?- pregunto Coby esperanzado.

Shishishi Claro que si Coby.- dicho esto le regalo una de sus sonrisas amables e inocentes causando que a Coby y al resto le salieran corazones en los ojos y Ace desviara la mirada sonrojada y molesta.

"**¿Por qué acepto salir con ese idiota? ¿Acaso se le olvido que hoy nos iríamos juntos? ¿Se olvido de mi?" **se preguntaba furioso y destrozando la botella de vidrio de Marco con su mano y con un aura asesina rodeándolo, sus amigos y los cercanos al presidente estudiantil se alejaron aterrados.

¿Q-Que le pa-parece… si-si vamos a comer carne?- pregunto limpiándose los ojos llorosos y mirándolo rojo y nervioso.

¡CLARO CARNE! CARNE CARNE CARNE.- exclamaba saltando contento de comer carne, Coby lo miraba con ternura y mirada de idiota enamorado. Ilusionado ya se imaginaba su velada romántica, Luffy… él… Ace.. ¿¡QUE?! **"¡¿A-A-Acaso L-Luffy-san ha di-dic-dicho A-A-Ace?!" **Coby tembló aterrado mientras escuchaba lo que decía Luffy.

¡Hay que invitar a Ace!- le dijo Luffy sonriente, coby se puso pálido y asustado.

¿A-A tú he-her-mano? ¿¡P-Pu-ño de F-Fu-Fuego A-Ace!?- casi lo grito Coby, Luffy lo miro confundido.

Si, ¿Quién más?- le pregunto confundido.

Pe-Pero y-yo no cre-creo qu-que s-s-sea bu-buena idea L-Luffy-san…- trato de detenerlo el pelirosa, pero se asusto aun más al ver como Luffy dejaba de sonreir y se ponía serio.

¿Por qué no?- dijo serio.

E-Es… Es q-que… tal-tal vez él te-tenga otros p-pl-planes y-y no qui-quiera ve-venir.- intento excusarse rápidamente. **"¡Si Ace-sama se entera que he invitado a salir a Luffy-san de seguro me corta la cabeza o me rompe el cuello!"** pensó con miedo mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Luffy frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando en lo dicho por Coby y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo una intimidante vos les llamo la atención.

¿A dónde es que no quiero ir?- dijo la voz aterradora y amenazante de Portgas D. Ace el cual tenía un aura diabólica, de la cual solo se percato Coby que estaba a punto de orinarse encima, mientras Luffy sonreía contento, contestándole a su hermano.

Coby me ha invitado a comer carne luego de clase.- contesto como si nada. Varios alumnos que aun ponían atención a la escena, temieron por la vida del chico; Ace miro detenidamente a su hermano, que sonreía alegre y luego a su futura víctima que temblaba más blanco que papel.

¿Has invitado a salir a mi hermanito, cabrón?- dijo Ace con su mejor tono de asesino, Coby estaba al borde del desmayo.- ¿Y bien?.

Y-Yo… y-yo…- Coby no sabía que decir, ya que sabía que estaba cavando su tumba.- … s-si.- susurro tan bajo que Ace casi no lo escucha.

¿Quieres venir con nosotros Onii-san?- pregunto Luffy sin sentir la tensión del momento.

¿¡QUEEE!?- prácticamente lo grito Coby, causando que ambos hermanos lo miraran al mismo tiempo.

¿Algún problema, mocoso?- murmuro Ace con tono frío y cortante. Coby casi se desmaya.

¡No!... nin-ninguno…- dijo Coby con ganas de llorar, el no se había imaginado que nada de eso sucedería; según él en estos momentos estarían Luffy y él planeando su cita romántica y tal vez él con chance para observar a su amor platónico más de cerca.

Hmp… si no hay problemas, es una cita.- pronuncio está última palabra con maldad mirando directamente a Coby el cual lo miraba aterrado.

Luffy se despidió de Coby, para irse con Ace a clases, sin sospechar nada de lo ocurrido. El pelirrosa y varios admiradores miraron enamorados a Luffy y Coby suspiro con los ojos como corazón.

Ace lo miro por última vez con mirada demoniaca, que prometía dolor si intentaba algo raro con Luffy.

Una vez que ambos hermanos se fueron del comedor, Coby cayo desmayado por tantas emociones fuertes y el miedo y varios estudiantes lo auxiliaron. Todos los amigos de Luffy tenían una gotita en la cabeza y Zoro y Sanji reian divertidos, ya que ellos compartían el instinto protector con su mejor amigo y quien intentaba algo raro con Luffy no solo tendría que lidia con Puño de fuero Ace, sino también con El cazador de Piratas Zoro y Pierna negra Sanji.

Coby tendría una "cita" muy interesante.

**Continuacion…**

**Dejen Reviews por favor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.**

**Estaré actualizando este fic todos los fines de semana.**

**Y nos se preocupen, no solo será yaoi, también será Luffy con mujeres.**

**Si no les gusta el tema AcexLuffy no lean este fic, ya que yo si soy fan de este paring, me gusta el yaoi incesto como el Itachi y Sasuke (Itasasu o Uchihacest) y el AcLu.**

**Habra también otras parejas, incesto, celos, harem, algo de lemon y yaoi.**

**Dejen reviews xD**

**Proximo Capitulo: **La cita de Coby y la primera novia de Luffy.


End file.
